


Sapphire and Gold

by Chibiusa_xo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Auction, Cock Grinding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper!Reader, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiusa_xo/pseuds/Chibiusa_xo
Summary: Bokuto was struck. As soon as his eyes landed on you, he had sat up straight, jaw dropping open in the slightest. You were mesmerizing in every single way, shape and form. He was so beyond enthralled with you that he missed Kuroo scribbling something down on the bidding sheet...Written for the September 2020 Yagami Collab Event!Discord Server Name: Chibiusa
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: September 2020





	Sapphire and Gold

“Alright, whose idea was this again?!” 

Bokuto didn’t understand how he had gotten himself dragged into this situation. One minute, he was hanging out with his friends, having a few beers and making some pretty hilarious jokes at Kuroo’s expense. Then suddenly, he was being dragged to the new exclusive gentleman’s club that had just opened downtown. 

It was a lavish establishment, much nicer than most strip clubs found in Tokyo, with velvet crimson walls and dark wood flooring. There were iridescent neon lights lining the bottom of each stage with several tables scattered around the main floor. An extravagant bar stretched along the back wall of the room, an array of different liqueurs and spirits displayed on the shelves behind it. The club was packed full of men and women alike, some loud music with a heavy bass line filling the air. 

Bokuto felt incredibly out of place. He usually wasn’t one to frequent strip clubs, always feeling too awkward and embarrassed to step foot inside one. But tonight, his friends were drunk and Bokuto himself had a pretty strong buzz going and they had all decided, _why the fuck not?_

“I hear it’s auction night!” Kuroo yelled over the music with a devilish smirk playing on his lips, nudging Tsukishima harshly with his elbow. The blond swatted him away with a frown, somehow being even more of an ass while drunk. The group of friends were sitting together in a circular booth by the bar, having a perfect view of the main stage. 

“I’m afraid to even ask what that is,” Akaashi said after taking a swig of his beer, though his gaze kept moving between Kuroo and the pretty, half-naked woman that was currently grinding against the pole on the satellite stage behind his friend. 

“So, they pretty much just let the girls perform on stage and the customers bid on them,” Kuroo quickly explained, almost as if he had been to this particular gentleman’s club before. 

“What happens if you get the highest bid?” Bokuto had asked before he could stop himself. The former Nekoma captain let out his infamous hyena cackle, reaching across the table to slap a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, almost knocking over Kenma’s soda in the process, however the gamer was too engrossed in his video game to even notice. 

“Buddy, I’m so glad you’re here!” Kuroo howled with laughter. 

“That doesn’t answer my question!” Bokuto shot back with a pout, but Kuroo was already chastising Kenma for playing his game while in the presence of several dancing, naked people. Bokuto pouted and crossed his arms, sulking a bit in his seat at being ignored. He figured he would never get an answer to his question, not realizing how wrong he was. 

The boys continued to enjoy their drinks, taking shots every now and then, a steady stream of laughter coming from their booth. Bokuto knew he was red-faced the entire time, from either the alcohol or the naked women, he couldn’t be sure. Finally, after several more steamy songs, the music’s volume lowered slightly and the energy in the air shifted. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Please direct your attention to the main stage!” came a deep, masculine voice over the speakers, the entire room growing silent in anticipation as all eyes focused on the main stage, the lights growing dim. 

“This is it,” Kuroo whispered with a smirk, taking a quick swig of his drink. Bokuto missed the mischievous look his best friend shot in his direction, his own attention completely fixed on whatever was about to happen. The music wasn’t as loud as before, but the steady bass could be heard filtering through the sound system as the announcer continued.

“Tonight is our infamous Auction Night! For any newcomers in the building, let us break it down for you. Our lovely ladies will come out one by one and perform for you all using their own hand-picked music! Next, our hosts and hostesses will come around to each table and provide you all with a bidding sheet. Feel free to bid any amount you wish - the higher your bid, the higher the chance that you will get to spend some quality time with your lady of choice! Our hosts will give you a few minutes to fill out your bid before coming around to collect! If your bid won, you will then be escorted to one of our private rooms in the back. So, without any further ado, let Auction Night begin!” 

Cheers echoed throughout the room, a single beam of light illuminating the main stage as a scantily clad brunette came sauntering out from behind the curtains, being introduced as ‘Jade’. 

Kuroo let out a loud wolf whistle, clearly already enjoying himself. Bokuto, on the other hand, had sunk further into his seat, his cheeks hotter than they’ve ever been. The woman on stage was pretty, he had to admit, but not exactly his type. Although, Bokuto was still a man and couldn’t help his curious gaze wander down over her curves, admiring the red lingerie she was wearing as she worked the pole on stage. 

The hosts and hostesses made their way around the room with the bidding sheets, handing them out to each table along with a cute little pen with the club’s name printed on it. The hostess winked at Kuroo as she finally got to the boy’s table, the Nekoma alumni taking the sheet from her with a confident smirk, his feline gaze snapping towards Bokuto briefly, seeing that his friend clearly wasn’t too invested in the current performance. 

Jade finished her performance and blew the audience a kiss before retreating behind the velvet curtains. The song changed and out came a busty blonde - Crystal being her stage name - earning a few cat calls from a table out front. This one was far more bubbly compared to Jade, prancing around the stage and shaking her hips to the beat. 

A few more ladies performed, though none of them earning a bid from the boys. Most of the performers had been average, no one catching the table’s attention. 

Until you came out from behind the curtains. 

_Sapphire_ , the announcer said as he introduced you. 

You were wearing a dark blue, see-through chiffon baby doll, your panties riding up your ass in the most delicious way. The fabric covering your round and beautiful breasts was opaque and silky, leaving a little something to the imagination. Your stiletto heels were just high enough to accentuate your bare legs, your back arching as you pressed yourself against the steel pole, licking your red lips as you glanced towards the audience with a sultry look. 

Bokuto was struck. As soon as his eyes landed on you, he had sat up straight, jaw dropping open in the slightest. You were mesmerizing in every single way, shape and form. Bokuto’s pupils dilated as you twirled around the pole, your exquisite body moving in sync with the music and he could feel his heart rate skyrocket. 

“See something you like, owl boy?” Kuroo cackled, immediately having noticed the way his friend was drinking in the sight of you. Bokuto blushed madly, trying to form some kind of retort but his words died in his throat, unable to tear his gaze from the goddess in front of him. Never in his life had he seen someone as stunning as you. 

  
  
You dropped to your knees slowly, letting your hands run over your tits and abdomen before gliding down the top of your thighs, spreading them open with a teasing look on your face. God, what Bokuto would give to be between those legs of yours, his breath coming in short pants. He imagined you tasting sweet, like candy. His pants were suddenly far too tight and he had to shift to readjust himself, filthy images of you clouding his brain. 

Bokuto was so beyond enthralled with you that he missed Kuroo scribbling something down on the bidding sheet...

Your song ended and you gave a small wave to the crowd before leaving the stage and Bokuto couldn’t even begin to describe the disappointment he felt as soon as you were out of sight. The hosts and hostesses came around and collected all the bidding sheets once all the performances were finished, each of them making their way into one of the side rooms. 

“Did you end up bidding on anyone, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked out of curiosity, having spotted the raven haired man writing down on the bidding sheet. Kuroo shot the former Fukurodani setter a mischievous look, golden eyes flashing in the dim light. 

“Not _me_ , exactly,” he replied, his playful gaze slowly moving over to Bokuto before letting out a snicker. Bokuto frowned at this, still flustered from your performance on stage, his cheeks tinted pink. Tsukishima glanced between the both of them as he pushed up his glasses, far too drunk at this point to make any kind of snide remark. Kenma was still too engrossed in his video game to even care. 

“Hey, what is that supposed to mean? I-I don’t like the look you’re giving me, Tetsurou,” Bokuto stammered, his heart dropping in his gut when he was met with a louder cackle from his friend. “K-Kuroo? What did you do?!” 

“Koutarou Bokuto?” 

All eyes turned towards the petite redhead that was currently standing beside their table, a polite smile on her face. Kuroo smirked, gesturing to Bokuto with his thumb. Akaashi brought a hand to his mouth, trying to hide the laugh that was threatening to escape since he knew exactly what Kuroo had done. 

“Right there, miss.” 

“I-I-“ Bokuto sputtered, his mind reeling. _What was even going on right now?_

“Ah, excellent! I’ve come to congratulate you on having the winning bid for Sapphire!” The redhead exclaimed brightly as she clapped her hands to applaud for Bokuto, missing the way he stiffened up, shock written on his handsome features.

“Wha-? But I didn’t-?” He stopped when Kuroo began howling with laughter. Finally, it all pieced together. _Oh, that bastard._ “Kuroo, you-!” 

“If you’ll follow me, please! Sapphire is waiting for you in one of our private back rooms,” the hostess continued, completely oblivious. Bokuto’s jaw dropped. 

“I, uh...”

“Go, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi encouraged, nudging his best friend in the ribs gently. Bokuto’s brows knitted together, glancing at Akaashi and then at Kuroo, as if seeking some kind of coaxing. 

“Bro, do it! C’mon, I saw the way you were looking at her. Besides, I’m paying for it. Enjoy yourself,” Kuroo stated with a dismissive wave of his hand, though his lips had curled up into a lazy smile. 

“...I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Bokuto muttered mostly to himself as he gathered up the courage to stand from the booth, taking a shaky breath and following the hostess. He heard his friends wish him luck from behind him, but their words were drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. 

“Sapphire is lovely, I can see why you were so entranced!” The hostess was saying, leading Bokuto to a large door in the back right corner of the room, swiping a card on the small pin pad on the wall. A green light flashed above the door and the redhead swung it open, gesturing for Bokuto to step inside first. He was extremely nervous, a lump forming in his throat as he crossed the threshold into a long corridor, numerous doors lining each side. The entire hallway was tinted in a dark purple hue from the lights above, though the decor was just as lavish as the rest of the club. 

“Right this way!” The hostess beamed, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor as she lead Bokuto to the end of the hall, reaching a door that had the number 20 painted on it in beautiful cursive writing. The redhead was going on about the rules and regulations, but Bokuto honestly couldn’t bring himself to listen to a single word she was saying. All he could think about was the fact that you were on the other side of that door.

Waiting for _him_. 

“Any questions?” The hostess finally finished rambling on, tilting her head at Bokuto. He simply shook his head, not trusting his voice in that moment. “Excellent! Please, do enjoy yourself!” 

And with that, she strutted back down the hallway and entered the main room of the club, leaving Bokuto alone in the corridor, staring at the number 20. 

Bokuto considered knocking, letting his knuckles graze the dark wood of the door, inhaling sharply. At the last minute, however, he decided against it and turned the doorknob, finally stepping into the small room. Just like the corridor that led there, the room was dimly lit, the entire space tinted red because of the LEDs that lined the ceiling. The floor was covered with plush carpeting and the panel walls were painted a light color, though Bokuto couldn’t be sure because of the red hue. The room itself was mostly furniture-less, except for a dresser on the far wall and, of course, the king sized bed in the middle. 

That was where you were currently lounging, still wearing the same baby doll from your stage performance earlier. The red bed sheets contrasted your dark blue attire perfectly. Bokuto’s heart leapt into his throat when you smiled at him, shuffling yourself to be perched on the edge of the bed, your legs crossing over each other as you took in Bokuto’s appearance. He was handsome - gorgeous, even. He somewhat resembled a horned owl with his spiky hair, you mused to yourself. 

“You’re a cute one,” You giggled, finding it endearing when the giant of a man blushed at your words. Bokuto was having trouble focusing on his breathing, unable to believe that he was standing in this room, alone with you. You rose to your feet and slowly approached him, your eyes already lidded. “I’m Sapphire. Well, that’s my stage name, anyway.”

“I-I know,” Bokuto squeaked as you grew closer, needing to stop himself from openly staring at your beautiful body, his own frame tense. He saw you raise an eyebrow as you closed the gap between the two of you, your palms gingerly pressing against his chest, earning you a soft gasp in response.

“Are you nervous, Koutarou?” You asked with a purr of his name, one of your hands sliding up towards his shoulders, your plump breasts pressing right up against solid muscle. Your perfume invaded Bokuto’s senses and his head began to spin, his tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip. Your eyes caught the movement, glancing between his perfect lips and golden gaze. 

“A-A little. I’ve...never done this before,” Bokuto admitted a bit shyly and you simply assumed he meant the private room, a breathless chuckle falling from your mouth. You boldly let your other hand glide down the front of his chest, your nails dragging the fabric of his shirt before reaching the waistband of his pants. You smirked when your hand travelled further south, palming his thick bulge, earning yourself a hiss of pleasure from the embarrassed man. 

“Never been in a private room before?” You whispered, leaning up to pepper kisses along his jaw, trying to ease his nervousness. 

“N-No...I mean, I’ve never done... _this_ before,” He put emphasis on his words, glancing down at you with such innocence that it honestly made your heart melt. You quickly realized what Bokuto meant, your eyes widening a bit in surprise. 

He was a virgin. 

“Oh, my sweet owl,” You purred the nickname, Bokuto shuddering and gasping when you rubbed your palm up and down along his covered cock, the length pulsing underneath your feather-like touch. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise. Sit on the edge of the bed for me? And remove your shirt too, okay?” 

Bokuto swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat but he obeyed you, moving to sit down on the edge of the mattress, his hazy golden eyes never leaving your face. His fingers reached for the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head, revealing his lean, muscular form underneath. You wanted so badly to drag your tongue over those abs, but you knew you had to be patient, for Bokuto’s sake. 

He seemed uneasy, but expectant and you couldn’t wait to turn him into a moaning mess. You sauntered over to Bokuto and smiled sweetly, brushing your fingers sweetly across his cheek before dropping down to your knees. You pushed Bokuto’s muscular thighs apart, nestling yourself between them, your hands immediately going to work on unbuttoning his pants. 

Bokuto was mesmerized once more by you, watching your every movement intensely while admiring your beautiful features. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, even as you tugged his pants off, his thin boxers doing little to cover the size of his hard cock. His cheeks were flushed, leaning back a bit on his hands in order to peer down at you with so much lust, his heart almost beating right out of his chest when you brought your mouth closer to him, hovering right over his throbbing dick.

“Have you ever been given a blow job?” You broke the silence, breathing hotly against the fabric that separated you from your meal. Bokuto groaned, unable to stop his hips from thrusting up slightly towards you, the anticipation eating him up inside. 

“No...” Bokuto replied honestly, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. 

“May I?” You asked then, despite already knowing the answer as you toyed with the waistband of his boxers. Once you saw Bokuto nod, you pulled his underwear down over his hips, a soft gasp escaping you when his massive cock sprang free, hard and leaking. Your mouth immediately watered, licking your lips at the sight. “May I taste you, Koutarou?”

“F-Fuck, yes...” Bokuto whined, more pre-cum seeping out the head of his dick at your question. You wasted no time, your hands massaging his thick thighs before one of them wrapped around the base of his cock, your tongue peeking out to swipe along the tip. Bokuto let out a gargled sound from the back of his throat, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight in front of him. You smiled up at this beautiful man before wrapping your plush lips around him, sinking your hot mouth down on his pulsing cock, inch by inch.

You hummed around his length, despite the slight pain in your jaw from accommodating his size. But you weren’t one to back down from a challenge, able to take the entirely of Bokuto’s cock into your mouth and throat, slews of curses and groans coming from him. 

“Y-Your mouth feels so good...!” Bokuto moaned out wantonly, his eyes squeezing shut as he focused on the feeling of your wet tongue pressing flat against the underside of his cock. He had never experienced anything this intense before, his face and chest completely flushed as he opened his eyes again and watched you start to bob your head along his stiff dick. 

It felt amazing, the way you hollowed out your cheeks to suck him in, the blunt head of his cock hitting the back of your throat with every bob of your head. Bokuto felt his cock twitch inside the heat of your mouth, his lips parting as he made incoherent sounds with every flick of your tongue over the sensitive head of his length. His fingers somehow found their way to your hair, tangling in the silky strands as he guided you along his cock, watching hungrily as he fucked up into your mouth. You looked gorgeous on your knees with your red lips wrapped around his cock like that and soon, Bokuto could feel that familiar tingling sensation in his balls, gasping out. 

“F-Fuck, you’re gonna make me c-cum if you don’t stop...!” Bokuto hissed when you grazed your teeth gently along the underside of his length, your eyes batting up at him with feigned innocence, but you doubled your efforts right after. You sucked and slobbered all over his aching cock, one of your hands massaging his balls and squeezing them just right. Bokuto couldn’t hold back anymore as he groaned out one last time before suddenly crying out, spurts of white hot cum shooting down the back of your throat. You swallowed every last drop greedily, letting go of his dick with a lewd pop, licking your lips up at the panting man above you. 

“Did you enjoy that, Koutarou?” 

“A-Are you kidding...? That was amazing,” Bokuto managed to wheeze out, his entire body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. You wiped some drool from your chin as you finally stood, removing your baby doll to expose your nude flesh to Bokuto for the first time. He made a noise in the depths of his chest, unable to hold back as he reached out and groped your bare breasts, loving the way your nipples hardened at his touch. “H-Holy shit, how are you so stunning?” 

“Flatterer,” You whispered though a soft moan followed soon after when Bokuto brushed the pads of his thumbs over your nipples, your back arching into his gentle touch. 

“I want to touch you more,” Bokuto admitted, his face becoming even redder, letting his lustful gaze drop down to the panties you were still wearing. You knew exactly what he wanted and you chuckled, cupping his face with your hands and forcing him to look at you. 

“Anything you want, Kou,” You said softly, leaning your face down to his, your lips ghosting over his own for a moment before capturing them in a passionate kiss. You couldn’t ignore the way your heart leapt at the contact, especially when Bokuto wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you into his lap, his cock hard once more as it bobbed between your bodies. You deepened the kiss and pressed yourself against him, loving the way his heated flesh felt against your own. 

You let out a gasp into the kiss when Bokuto suddenly flipped you over and laid you down carefully on the bed, pushing your legs up in order for you to place them on his broad shoulders, his golden gaze holding your own. Bokuto was losing himself in the feeling of you and he just couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“I want to taste you down here. Is that okay?” Bokuto breathed, licking his lips a bit nervously. You bit down on your bottom lip and nodded to him, your fingers already digging into the satin sheets beneath you. Bokuto looked sinful between your legs as he manoeuvred himself closer, pressing sweet kisses to the inside of your quaking thighs. A mewl escaped your lips when you felt his slim finger poke and prod at your covered slit, your lacy panties already drenched with your arousal. “You smell heavenly,” Bokuto whispered, bending his head down in order to breathe along your clothed pussy. 

“Don’t tease me, Kou,” You begged gently, lifting your head just enough to gaze down at the man between your legs. He flashed you a toothy grin, despite the amount of desire you saw reflected in his golden orbs. 

“Sorry,” Bokuto replied before pushing the thin fabric of your panties aside and giving your wet slit an experimental lick. He had been right earlier, when he imagined you tasting sweet like candy. The sounds of your moans egged Bokuto on, bringing his fingers to your nether lips to part them, his tongue swiping over you once more. 

“M-More, Kou, please,” You writhed, your hips trying to desperately grind against his mouth. His touch was loving and tender, causing your heart to swell with emotion. You wanted him more than you’ve wanted anyone else in your entire life. Bokuto couldn’t bring himself to deny you, quickly removing your panties altogether before his middle finger prodded at your tight entrance. It slipped inside you with ease due to the amount of slick you were producing and you gasped at the intrusion, the heels of your feet digging into Bokuto’s shoulder blades. 

“Is it good?” Bokuto breathed against your pussy as he lazily pumped his finger inside you, his inexperience evident but he made up for it with his attentiveness. He didn’t wait for a response, spreading your pussy lips even more in order to suck at your clit, his tongue swirling around the sensitive bud eagerly. 

“Y-Yes, just like that...!” You moaned out, grasping onto the back of his head while the other reached for the headboard, giving you some leverage to rock your hips against Bokuto’s hot mouth. “Y-You can add another finger...”

Bokuto complied instantly, his ring finger quickly joining the other inside you, exploring every inch of your hot spongy walls. He imagined what it would feel like around his cock, but pushed those lewd thoughts aside from now, wanting to give you as much pleasure as possible. He closed his lips around your clit and suckled, thrusting his fingers into you a bit faster now, loving the way your juices gushed out onto his hand. 

“A-Are you sure you’ve...a-ahh! Never done this...b-before?” You asked between moans, your legs shaking now with every swipe of his tongue along your swollen clit. Bokuto’s chest seemed to puff a bit with pride at that, loving that he was the one to make you feel this way as he continued to fuck you with his fingers. You were a panting, drooling mess for him, your voice escalating with every hook of his digits inside you. “F-Fuck...a little lower...r-right there, fuck!” 

Bokuto had no idea what it was, but he hit that sweet spot deep inside you, his eyes widening as you thrashed beneath him, your tits bouncing with the movements of your body. Closing his mouth around your clit once more, he sucked hard and curled his fingers like that again and again until you screamed his name, throwing your head back into the pillows. Bokuto could feel your pussy walls convulsing around his fingers, pulling away in order to watch how your greedy hole twitched, your pussy juices glistening on his face. 

Gently, he withdrew his fingers from you, still in awe at the sight of you coming undone like that for him. You were basking in your afterglow, though not for long as you sat up slowly, reaching out to grasp his wrist and tug it towards your face. Bokuto let out a whine when you took his wet fingers into your mouth, tasting your own slick on his skin. It was the most erotic thing Bokuto had ever witnessed in his life. His cock was weeping again, pulsing up against his abdomen. He needed to be inside you. 

As if you had read Bokuto’s mind, you reached out for him and he pulled himself up to be face-to-face with you, both of you breathing hard. 

“Fuck me, Kou? Let me be your first?” You whispered against Bokuto’s lips, your breath hot before kissing him deeply, your tongue snaking into his mouth. It was a sloppy, wet kiss but neither of you cared. It didn’t take long for Bokuto to reach down to grip the base of his stiff cock, rubbing the head along your folds, a shaky groan escaping him as he broke the kiss. 

“I-I’m going in now, okay?” 

Both of you made strained noises of pleasure when Bokuto pressed the tip of his cock inside you, stretching your pussy out in the most perfect way. It took every fibre in Bokuto’s being to keep from bottoming out inside of you in a single thrust, taking his time instead to lose himself in the way your body took him in. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

“S-So tight,” He hissed between clenched teeth, his golden gaze finding yours. “You feel...a-amazing around my cock.” 

Something about having this man say such lewd things to you made your head spin, your finger nails digging into his shoulders as he finally filled you to the hilt, his cock head nudging at your cervix. Bokuto remained still then, already feeling himself close to cumming just from the sheer tightness, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but the noises you were making were definitely not helping his case. 

“F-Fuck me, Kou! Please, move!” You begged, wiggling your body beneath him in hopes of spurring him into action. But Bokuto was taking his time, his lust-filled gaze moving from your beautiful face, to your tits and finally down to your dripping pussy where his cock was snugly sheathed. His length twitched inside you and you mewled, clawing at him now. “K-Kou...! I want to feel you, please...”

“Y-Yeah? Does it feel good for you too...?” Bokuto asked, his mouth having gone a bit dry at the sight of you like this. 

“Y-Yes! Now, move!” 

Bokuto ground his teeth together as he slowly pulled his cock out of you before thrusting himself deep inside once more, a choked noise erupting from him. His muscular form trembled, trying to find a rhythm, his hips snapping against your own. You moaned out his name and wrapped your legs tightly around Bokuto’s waist, rocking your own frame against him as you guided him into the motion. 

“A-Ahh, it’s so hot inside you,” Bokuto wheezed, drilling his cock into you with abandon now. His movements were jerky, burying his face into the crook of your neck as he groaned out deeply, his length throbbing against your velvety walls. You knew he wouldn’t last long considering this was his first time, sifting your fingers through his spiky hair.

“I want to feel you cum inside me, Kou,” You purred against his ear and Bokuto shuddered, a strained grunt rumbling in his chest. His hips faltered against your own and you felt a rush of warmth deep inside, hot cum filling you up completely. Bokuto was panting heavily into the crook of your neck, placing a few soft kisses along your soft flesh, causing you to hum contentedly. He carefully removed his surprisingly still hard cock from inside you, some of his cum dribbling out onto the bed sheets beneath you. 

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto mumbled into your flesh and you blinked, your fingers skimming across his back. You could feel the hotness of his length as it rubbed against your tummy, Bokuto’s body shivering a bit at the contact. 

“Sorry for what, handsome?” 

“I...came way too fast,” He sounded beyond embarrassed and ashamed, but you hushed him tenderly. 

“That’s okay, it was your first time,” You whispered, though a sly smirk appeared on your lips, suddenly using your body weight to flip you both over so you were straddling his hips, a surprised grunt coming from the man pinned beneath you. He stared up at you with wide eyes before letting out a moan as you rubbed your pussy lips along his shaft. “Besides...I’m nowhere near done with you, daddy owl.” 

“D-Daddy wha-?” His words quickly morphed into a low groan as you rubbed your pussy lips along his cock once more, your juices coating his dick with every rock of your hips. The head of Bokuto’s cock slid up against your clit and you let out a gasp, electricity shooting throughout your body. Bokuto barely had time to register what you had said that you were shamelessly grinding on his length, pre-cum dribbling out the tip and smearing across his upper abdomen. 

“You like it when I rub my naughty pussy on your cock, daddy owl?” You moaned, resting your palms on Bokuto’s chest from some kind of leverage, admiring the way his features were twisting in pleasure. The sudden vulgar language made Bokuto’s cheek flush even more than they already were, his mouth hanging open with no sound coming out. “C’mon, Kou, tell me how it feels...” 

Bokuto’s jaw snapped shut and his back arched off the bed slightly, a low hiss slipping from him when you gripped the base of his cock and began to sink yourself down onto him. “F-Fuck, it feels...!” 

He couldn’t finish his sentence that you fully impaled yourself on his aching cock in a swift, fluid motion, a cry ripping from Bokuto’s chest. He was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, but you gave him no time to compose himself as you began to bounce your sweet pussy on his length, tossing your head back with a filthy moan of his name.

Bokuto’s large hands came to rest on your hips, letting you control the pace as you rocked above him, your own hands gliding up your torso to grope your breasts. Both of your bodies were already glistening with a sheen layer of sweat, your cries of pure bliss filling the room along with the wet slapping sounds of skin-on-skin contact. 

“Do you enjoy fucking my tight little pussy, Kou? Do you like knowing you’re the one making me feel so good?” You asked between mewls, gazing down at the man beneath you with nothing but lust and need written in your eyes. He was nodding erratically, not trusting his voice in that moment to answer you fully. But you were having none of that, your nails suddenly digging into the hard flesh of his pecs, earning you a hiss from him. "Use your words, daddy owl, or I'll stop." 

"Y-Yes! Yes, I love it!" Bokuto cried out, his own fingertips gripping almost painfully onto your hips but the pain only spurred you on more, your sinful pussy clenching around his cock to see the complete and utter mess you had made out of him. 

"Good boy," You muttered, leaning back and resting one hand on his knee while the other immediately went between your legs, your skilled fingers finding your swollen clit and rubbing precise circles around the nub, your entire form shaking at the pleasure. Bokuto's eyes went wide as saucers as he watched you, some saliva pooling at the corner of his mouth. One of his hands let go of your hips and gently moved to replace your own fingers there, his calloused thumb swiping over your clit and you tensed up, letting out a broken choke. 

"Like th-this...?" Bokuto questioned, beyond breathless. His cock throbbed and pulsed inside you, but he was trying his hardest to hold off, wanting to feel you cum around him. He focused all his attention on your clit, mimicking your own movements from before, rubbing and pinching at you clumsily. It wasn't until he felt your tight walls spasm that he knew he was cumming, a desperate groan tumbling from his lips as his seed shot up deep inside you, painting your insides white. 

"That's right, baby, fill me up with your cum!" You moaned, grinding and rocking to ride out both your climaxes, your vision blurring in the slightest as your pussy clamped down to milk his cock of every last drop of cum that he had to offer. It wasn't until you heard a soft whine from Bokuto a few moments later - probably from the over-sensitivity - that you carefully removed yourself from him and collapsed onto the bed, your breath coming in short, heavy pants. Bokuto rolled over onto his side and draped a long arm across your waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck with a deep hum.

"Thank you," He whispered into your skin and you blinked. 

"For what?" You asked gently, leaning away in order to gaze down at his beautiful yellow eyes, your heart skipping a beat at the look of pure adoration that he was giving you. 

"For all of this. Couldn't have asked for a better way to lose my virginity," Bokuto replied with a light chuckle, his fingers tracing nonsensical shapes along your hipbone. There was something about him that enraptured you and you smiled back down at him, leaning your face closer in order to kiss him. He returned the gesture wholeheartedly, pulling your body right up against his own. Emotion swelled in the depths of your chest, your cheeks flushing slightly at the amount of sweetness that he poured into the kiss. 

When you both finally broke apart, you breathed out your name against his lips, gazing up into those golden orbs of his. Bokuto seemed shocked for a moment, not fully comprehending what you had just said.

"My name," You said before repeating it again. Bokuto couldn't help the goofy grin that formed on his face, saying your name a few times as if to get used to it, loving the way it slipped so easily off his tongue. 

"It suits you," He said with a tiny laugh before getting somewhat of a shy look. "Do you think...I could see you again? After tonight?" 

"I would really like that," You replied, truly meaning it. You paused for a second before adding softly, "Oh, and Koutarou?" 

"Hm?" 

"Happy birthday." 

Bokuto sat up straight in the bed, gazing down at you in shock and confusion. "Wha-? H-How did you-?" 

You let out a carefree laugh, sitting up as well and scooting closer to him in order to pull yourself into his lap, wrapping your arms securely around his broad shoulders. "It was scribbled down next to your name on the bidding sheet." 

_Rooster-san, you loveable idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! It came out much more fluffy than I had anticipated but Bokuto makes me so soft, I can't. I'm already excited for next month's theme, ahhhh~! 
> 
> Stay safe, I love you all!
> 
> PS. Fun fact: Sapphire is September's birthstone, hence also Bokuto's birthstone since his birthday is September 20th. The more you know.


End file.
